Talk:Jen Masterson
Jen's coloration I've been looking at Jen for a while now and I am wondering if the colors referenced in her character box are inaccurate. These are the best pictures I could find that are close enough to be able to see the colors in question. To me, it appears Jen has brown hair, not red (or orange, as cartoon redheads are often depicted). And her eyes appear to be a light purple or violet color, not really blue. I'm not sure if this is fact or not, it's just my observations. But I'm reasonably certain about the hair color, because, when Jen is next to Courtney (a true redhead), you can see there is a definite difference in hair color. Buckmana 01:47, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I did come across a reference to her hair color in the episode Deadbeat Poets Society. This guy looks at Jen and says the line: "Jen, you're a brunette again." Given that this is an actual statement made in the show, I personally would take this as a very strong indicator that her hair is brown, not red. Buckmana 01:40, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Don't think I can argue with that. But what was she before she was a brunette? This was what she was before. Jen was using a blonde wig to follow Wyatt around in disguise. While she was doing so, her boyfriend sees her and tells her he likes her better as a blonde, which causes her to keep wearing it when she doesn't need to. Later on, she discards it though and Nikki gives it to one of the Clones because they've accidentally dyed their hair green. Buckmana 03:33, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, thanks. Yeah, I knew Jen had auburn colored hair, which is the correct name for red-brown, BTW. Oh, and that blonde wig was a disguise. ZapSpit it out! 02:58, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Jen's recurring illness I've noticed a kind of pattern whenever Jen gets sick. It all seems to relate to her stomach, no matter what the physical cause of the ailment. She got painful muscle cramps in Enter The Dragon, the same thing occurred again when she ate the spoiled Burkey Chunklets and when she accidentally ate mushrooms (to which she is allergic), she ended up with a hypermotive digestion problem (which causes food to pass through the digestive systems of the body without time to be properly broken down and absorbed). I'm not a medical expert by any means, but might Jen have a problem that is linked to her stomach? Since she always experiences the same kind of symptoms whenever she becomes ill, it would seem so. Whatever it is, it certainly doesn't seem to be a serious problem, since it doesn't appear to stop her living a normal life and is only triggered when certain "outside elements" cause it to happen. Buckmana 06:20, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Jen's Wardrobe and the Penalty Box This is something that just occurred to me while watching Cecil B. Delusioned. For a while now, I've been wondering why Jen wears a skirt when she's not particularly feminine. Then the lightbulb went on when I saw her playing tennis with Wyatt. Given that her skirt is unsually flexible and loose, allowing for a lot of free movement, I'm assuming it's a tennis skirt. I guess this is more evidence for my theory that Jen does all her clothes shopping (unless she's buying formalwear) at the Penalty Box. Buckmana 22:46, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Jen's life I feel bad for Jen because being stuck with three immature stepbrothers is horrible. She is like Zoe Davis from the new Disney movie Zapped. Her mom remarries a man who is the father of his three sons and their dog, but likely she has an app that trains boys. Why don't you get that app, Jen? (IceCreamgirl905 (talk) 22:52, June 12, 2014 (UTC)) :Isn't Jonesy the only "mature" one? Diego and Garcia are younger then he is. Regardless of that fact, they are pretty mean. I do feel sorry for Jen, she's already got a mean older sister and now she gets three horrible stepbrothers? Poor Jen, she just can't win the sibling lottery! Maybe Emma Junior will break that trend when she grows up, although I do remember Jen being rather frazzled when having to look after Emma for a day. Buckmana (talk) 23:14, June 12, 2014 (UTC) ::I'm gonna sound a bit harsh on this. First, Diego and Robbie Garcia are the most immature stepbrothers because they're always making trouble. Jonesy is between mature and immature because throughout the show's run, there was a running gag consisting him of getting fired from every job he had. Plus, Emma Masterson did not "remarry" Mr. Garcia because his previous wife disappeared for an unexplained reason. Sik Du 04:26, June 13, 2014 (UTC) :::I'm fairly certain Emma did marry Mr Garcia, because there is a significant amount of preparation (The Wedding Destroyers) for the wedding and we see the post wedding party afterwards. When I said mature, I meant by comparision to his younger brothers. Jonesy may like annoying Jen, but he's not as rough on her as they are.Buckmana (talk) 06:00, June 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Clarification time! Sik, I believe Icecreamgirl meant "got hitched for a second time" when she said that Emma "remarried" Mr. Garcia. Buckmana, I think Sik took Icecreamgirl's statement to mean that Emma "remarried Mr. Garcia" (that is, they got married, divorced, got married again). :::::Extra Clarification time! I have not seen Zapped, but I think icecreamgirl is referencing the movie with the start of the line "she is like Zoe Davis". So the plot description from that point on is probably about Zapped and not necessarily 6Teen. --Buckmana (talk) 08:36, June 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::::You're right.